Bump in the Night
by Insane Alecto
Summary: [Mai Otome] What possible reason could Nao have for meeting Shiho in the forest in the middle of the night? Find out here. NaoxShiho. Yes, you read right. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Please to be advised, this story is cracked in the head. I take no responsibility for any loss of brain cells or mental scarring. I wrote this because someone on a forum I lurk at mentioned a very unconventional pairing, namely Nao/Shiho.

For some reason this spawned a bunny, and I tried to kill it, I really did, but… it wouldn't die!

This is the result.

Oh, and I should probably mention that while there is nothing really graphic (just a little), there are some _heavy_ implications and in-u-en-do. So now you know.

Also, this takes place in the Otome 'verse, cause if it were HiME... that'd just be sick. Blargh.

**Note #2:** English is not my first language. I… just thought I should at least mention that.

**

* * *

**

**Bump in the Night.**

Nao was in a good mood.

She and her posse had spent a very productive evening kicking ass and taking names. Indeed, they had most likely made the harbour criminal free for at least a week, not that that was ever the reason. She was honest enough with herself to know that it was the ass kicking she liked.

She'd even let the guys take her to a bar afterwards to celebrate. Lots of loud cheering, questionable dancing and huge amounts of alcohol later, she was the only one still sober or even coherent.

She'd left the bar then, feeling more on edge than usual. Yes, it had been an enjoyable night but over indulging in kicking ass had its drawbacks. Well, it did if you were single… and not allowed to consort with members of the opposite sex.

Now, while Nao was pretty certain of her sexual orientation she was also a woman with needs. In time that need had over ridden her disinterest in other girls. It wasn't like she wanted a relationship with one, dear god no, but an exchange of mutual favours wasn't an all together bad idea. Thing was, you had to find the kind of person that wouldn't go and fall in love with you along the way and this automatically ruled out admirers. She wasn't quite into coercion either, which was all too easy with underclassmen.

Then, a chance encounter with a certain someone one late night had solved all her problems. She found the girl utterly ridiculous and mock-worthy, but as she later found out she was quite awesome in bed. No chance for romantic entanglements there, perfect setup. At least she liked to think so.

As she walked aimlessly through the almost abandoned streets, she spotted a payphone. It would be so easy… just call and set up a time. The other girl wouldn't object, she knew that much. After a very short internal debate she decided to do just that. She wasn't much in the mood to "take care" of herself tonight, it was always so much better when someone else did it for you.

Decision made Nao fished out some change, dropped it in, and placed the call.

Three rings later a female voice answered on the other end.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Huit Shiho."

"May I ask who's calling in case she asks?"

Nao smirked. "Tell her it's the beauty to her beast. She'll know who it is."

There was a hesitant pause and Nao suppressed the urge to snicker.

"Well, er, just a moment then."

No more than 15 minutes later she was walking a familiar path through the forest. Well, it wasn't so much a forest as a gathering of trees, but it was secluded enough.

A light breeze blew by and ruffled her hair, with it came a very faint sound. Curious, she stopped to listen.

When she recognised the words a knowing smirk formed on her lips, apparently she wasn't the first one on the scene this time.

It didn't take long to reach the Clearing of Clandestine Behaviour (as she had mentally dubbed it). Right in the middle of it she spied her partner in crime.

Shiho was sitting cross-legged on the ground with her back to Nao. She was bent over something in obvious concentration, her right arm moving furiously. If it had been anyone else Nao would have entertained far more naughty thoughts as to what the other girl was _really_ doing.

However, this was Shiho, and she was quite obviously spiralling her little heart out. A continuous stream of "maki maki" floated on the wind to her ears. She briefly toyed with the idea of sneaking up on the other girl and catching her in the act. Her mind had already compiled a whole list of rather cutting and properly mocking comments, but… that would likely piss Shiho off, even more than usual, and if she did that, well, Shiho might decide she didn't want to play at all and just go home.

_Can't have that, _Nao sighed to herself. Instead she made a great effort to make as much sound as possible when she started her approach.

"Hi!" She called cheerfully as she stepped out into the open. The startled squeak she got in response was decently satisfying.

"You're late…" Shiho muttered when she was done glaring.

Nao tilted her head and casually attempted to see over the red head's shoulder.

"So, you decided to start without me?" She asked innocently.

Shiho's blush was visible even in the darkness. "No!" was the vehement reply.

"Riiight. Then what were you doing?" Nao walked around the other girl and peered down into her lap.

Shiho immediately closed her little book with a snapping sound and tossed it and her spiral doll back into her backpack.

"That's none of your business," she declared haughtily. "You wouldn't understand it anyway, that's why you mock it. Simple people like you always look down their noses at art forms such as spiralling. It's really quite sad."

Nao just rolled her eyes and placed the toe of her right shoe in the middle of Shiho's chest. With a bit of pressure she pushed the other girl down on her back then followed her down by straddling her hips. Placing her hands on either side of Shiho's head she leaned down until they were almost nose to nose.

"How about less talking and more action?"

It was a rhetorical question and she didn't give the other girl a chance to reply before she leaned down fully and claimed Shiho's lips with her own. The kiss, as always, was not gentle in the least, but that was the way they both wanted it. This time, however, Shiho pushed her away right after some thorough tongue action.

"Ugh," she said, making a face. "You taste awful, what is that, alcohol?"

Feeling marginally insulted Nao pushed up to lean on her arms. "I didn't have much," she said defensively. "Not enough to warrant that expression on your face, anyway."

"Never mind, let's just continue but… no kissing."

Nao shrugged. "Fine by me." She agreed easily.

Less foreplay to worry about after all. Instead she set to work on removing Shiho's clothing, but after several minutes of wrestling with the school uniform she sat up in disgust.

"Dammit, Shiho! What have I told you about not wearing this when we meet? It's absolute hell to put on and even more so to take off!"

"I forgot! Here, back off, I'll get it."

And she did, in record time, despite herself Nao was impressed. Next came the bra, that one Nao could handle by herself, but in her haste to get it off she accidentally raked her nails across Shiho's back.

"Hey!" Shiho protested loudly. "Ow, you scratched me!"

It was an act though, and Nao knew it. True, she hadn't meant to do it this time but it was something that always came into play sooner or later when they met.

"Don't whine," she simply said and proceeded to push Shiho down on her back again. "We both know that's the way you like it, now don't we?"

As if to prove her point she applied slight pressure and drew her nails from Shiho's collarbones, across her breasts, down over her stomach. The full body shudder and incoherent moan totally invalidated Shiho's earlier protest, just as Nao knew it would. She wasn't stupid and she had learned a great deal about the other girl in the 3 months they'd been secretly meeting. Some things more useful than others, some things… she would like to just plain forget.

That was neither here nor there, however. Looking down on the prone redhead she had to admit that Shiho didn't look half bad physically.

"You know, you actually do have a nice body, Spiral," Nao mused thoughtfully. "If I had a paper bag to put over your head this part might just be halfway pleasurable for me, too."

The indignant look on Shiho's face made her laugh, something which of course made the red head even angrier.

"Like you're such a prize yourself!" She growled while attempting to get into a sitting position, an action made quite impossible when someone is basically sitting on you.

She pushed on the arms pinning her shoulders, in a futile effort to unseat Nao.

"Juliet! Let me up." Shiho finally snapped.

"Okay, wait, just calm down." Nao suppressed her snickers and searched for a way to salvage the situation. She really didn't want it to have gone this far only to end in a big fat nothing.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just kidding." She tried to sound sincere but wasn't entirely sure she pulled it off. Shiho continued to glare at her for a moment before she huffily relaxed back down, seemingly accepting the "apology".

"I certainly hope so, because if not, you won't get to enjoy any of my _special_ spiralling techniques tonight." She stared pointedly at Nao, somehow managing to look down her nose at her while flat on her back.

"Point taken," Nao said diplomatically. The _special _technique was what she was ultimately after, after all. It wouldn't do to have that taken away.

"Why do you always get to be on top, anyway?" Shiho asked suddenly.

Nao blinked. "What're you talking about? I'm not always on top."

"You always _start_ on top."

"Oh." Nao considered this for a second, internally debating on how honest to be. She decided on brutally so.

"Because I want to get my part out of the way, of course. That way I can fully enjoy the reciprocation without feeling like I have to get to work right after it's all over."

"Bitch."

"Thank you," Nao replied completely unruffled. "Now then, enough talk."

She positioned herself between the other girl's legs and removed the last barrier, very snazzy looking red panties. She tossed them carelessly to the side and was just about to lean down and finally get this show on the road when, suddenly, a decidedly wicked thought entered her mind.

Glancing up at the redhead she tried to gauge her receptiveness to somewhat outlandish ideas. Then she remembered this was Shiho, her entire personality was outlandish.

"Say, Spiral…" Nao drawled as she lazily crawled up the prone girl's body until she was looming over her.

Amber eyes suspiciously locked with her's, no doubt Shiho had noticed she was up to something.

"What?" The voice was tinged with not a little apprehension. Nao was, after all, highly unpredictable, a fact that had not escaped Shiho during these nocturnal activities.

Smiling like a predator, Nao casually flicked a nipple. She enjoyed the full body jerk it caused in the other girl.

"Where is that spiral microphone thing you always carry around, anyway?" She finally asked, her tone leaving no room to misinterpret what she might want it for.

Shiho gave her a somewhat puzzled look, then realization slowly dawned on her. Nao wasn't really surprised at the equally wicked smile forming on the other girl's face, one that easily matched her own. She'd always known Shiho was a sick little puppy, it was one of the reasons this arrangement between them worked so well.

Reaching out above her, Shiho found her discarded bag and after some quick rummaging produced the unmistakably phallic appearing object. Without a word she handed it to Nao, tossed her bag carelessly to the side and lay back down almost eagerly.

Nao hefted the object in her hand and leaned back on her heels. Shiho's suddenly flushed skin and increased breathing did not go unnoticed and she knew if she did this right she would be in for a hell of a ride later on.

"Exxxxxcellent…" She all but purred. This would so be worth it. Maki maki, indeed.

**The End! **

(Thank God)

Yes, I know how utterly wrong this whole thing is, believe me. It just would not leave my head!

Anyway, there it is, please don't hurt me. T.T

P.S. I know there's no way to ever make this pairing _romantically_ plausible. That's why I opted for making them xxxx-buddies. I don't think that would ever happen either but, well, it's better than romance (IMHO).


End file.
